My Sweet Paya (A Paya X Male Reader Fanfiction)
by PikuCiao
Summary: This is a romance fanfiction about forming a romantic relationship with Paya from Breath of the Wild. Along with the hardships and preparation of trying to save Princess Zelda from the clutches of Calamity Ganon. (But it's mostly about romanticizing Paya so don't worry)


DISCLAIMER: All characters, locations, and items do not belong to me and belong to their creators respectively.

Message from the author: Howdy everyone, PikuCiao here! This is my first fanfiction so I can't promise that it'll be good. But I hope you'll enjoy it. This is meant for a male audience and contains no sexual content. This is a romance fanfiction with the protagonist (Your Name, Or YN) meeting the lovely Paya! An enthusiastic but quite shy female character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Once again I can't promise that this will be a good fanfiction but I hope you'll all enjoy it since I put a lot of effort into making this! I should mention that the main character (YN) has all of his memories from before he was put into the 100 year hibernation. Since it doesn't directly follow the real Breath of the Wild plot. I thought I'd mention that. Now let's get to the story!

After obtaining a Sheikah Slate and braving the Great Plateau, you find yourself in Kakariko Village, where you would find Impa. You assumed that she could at least give you some sense of direction. After all, you weren't ready to fight Calamity Ganon. Or even take down a group of blue bokoblins for that matter. After looking around the village for quite some time, you come across a large building with two Sheikah guards standing in front of it. As you approach, they begin to draw their weapons. "Halt there!" yells the guard to your right. "What business do you have with lady Impa?" the other guard asks in a serious, but threatening tone. Before you can say a word, one of the guards notices the Sheikah Slate on your waist. "Is that a Sheikah Slate!" he points to the small tablet hanging upon your belt. "Then that would mean that you're..." the guard trails off for a moment. "We apologize for behaving so rudely. We've heard the legends from lady Impa. Please sir, go inside." the guard finishes. You nod your head to them saying "Thank you" and pass the guards to climb the stairs.

As you near the door you can't help but notice a cute girl with white hair scrubbing the wooden deck around the building. You can't help but stop and stare. She looked quite beautiful after all. But you couldn't find the right words to say to her. After staring for another moment. She finally notices your presence. "A-a man?!" she says in a nervous tone. You can't help but to notice her voice. It sounds clear but full of anxiety, but still calming enough to put you to sleep. You take a moment and let her keep talking, as you study her face. She has a tattoo on her forehead of the Sheikah eye which leads down to just above the center of her nose. You'd say it looks silly, but it's their culture after all, so you don't want to disrespect it. You keep observing her features, paying attention to her white hair. It seems to be in a bun at the top, but it still has room to flow down. You can't help but notice what looks to be too thin red sticks, sticking out of the bun. 'What could those be?' you think to yourself. You take a moment and ponder what the sticks could even be used for, but you can't seem to think of any real use for them. So you shrug off the thought and observe her more intently. You notice her eyes, which are a darker shade of brown. They seem to suck you in as you keep looking into them. They feel almost endless, and breathtaking. You take a moment to adjust yourself and break eye contact to look back to the girl in front of you. The last thing you notice are her lips. They are a light shade of pink and look extremely soft. You realize her lips stopped moving, and almost panic. While you were observing her you completely forgot she was talking to you! You try to come up with something to say, anything to break this silence you've brought upon yourself. "H-Hi there! Um..." you trail off. You've drawn a blank. What are you to do or say? As you are panicking you hear her say aloud, "Are you the hero Granny Impa was talking about?" What a life saver of a question! But you can't help but notice she said "Granny". You assume she must be Impa's granddaughter and take note of that. You respond in a nervous but well kempt tone, "Haha, I wouldn't call myself a hero. But Impa may have said a thing or two about me. The name's YN, what's your name?" The girl responds in an almost confused manner, like you've asked her something nobody would ask. She begins to fumble with her words "M-my name? O-oh. I'm Paya. I-it's a pleasure to meet you. You said your name was YN?" Paya... You repeat it in your mind a few times. It's a cute name, if anything. You finally speak up again "Yep, I'm YN." you say in a reassuring voice. Suddenly her face lights up and she says "You must be the YN that Granny was talking about! You have the same name and you look just the way she described! Come inside and see Granny Impa!"

Paya grabs your hand. Her hands are warm and soft, and you almost don't want to let go of her once you've made it inside. You let go of Paya's hand and look around the room. Eventually finding yourself face to face with a very old woman. You've been asleep for what, 100 years? So you wouldn't be surprised if this was Impa. Paya only confirms your notion when she yells out. "Granny, Granny! I found YN! He's the hero you're always talking about. Isn't he?" Paya seems pretty excited, she's almost beaming. You can't help but smile. She's incredibly cute, and you've noticed she's quite enthusiastic, but also very shy. You assume it'll probably still be a little hard to communicate with her, since Impa has made you out to be some kind of awesome hero. "Impa! It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" you say quite excitedly. Although she's grown very old, she still has a sense of life within her. She looks up to you, giving a toothy grin, and then speaks up "Ah YN. It's been quite a long time hasn't it? Last time I saw you was almost 100 years ago. Well you sure don't look any older, do you?" You can't help but laugh. Impa was always a kind spirited woman. She stuck very close to the Sheikah religion, which you've grown to respect. You grow increasingly more nervous. You don't want to tell Impa how you really feel about this whole "Hero of Hyrule" thing. You think back to before you were put into that 100 year sleep. Facing Calamity Gannon, and being almost killed. You weren't ready for something like that again. You needed time to recover. You ask Impa if you can speak to her alone, since you don't want to be such a let down to Paya after getting hyped up so much. Impa sends Paya out and Paya listens, leaving the room and heading outside. Your stomach sinks as you prepare yourself for what to say to Impa

After a long pause Impa speaks up "Well? Aren't you going to tell me something?" It feels like you're frozen in time. How are you supposed to start your response? You muster up all your courage and swallow hard, preparing to speak. "Impa... I don't think I'm ready to be the hero you want me to be... I mean, I've already laid down my life for the princess once. But I don't think I feel the same as I used to... I want to live my own life. Meet a woman, get married. Have a normal loving life. But that isn't possible, is it? I need to save the princess after all. I'm the hero. Look at me, everyone has to depend on me to defeat Calamity Gannon. I don't want this! Just please... Give me time to mentally recover, and figure everything out." You feel conflicted. Angry isn't the right word. You just want to do something different instead of being the hero. Impa responds in a calm but stern manner. "Listen YN... I'm going to give you 3 years. Adventure, find a woman, do whatever you want. But I want an answer when the 3 years are up. I'm giving you time to do recover YN. Our fate rests upon you. And I hope you'll come to a conclusion you're happy with when the time comes. Does that sound fair to you?" You think it over. 3 years to do whatever you want... It sounds promising. You come to the conclusion that you'll do it. And inform Impa that you'll accept her offer, and head outside to find somewhere to stay for a while.


End file.
